Remember Me Casper?
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Sabrina Harvey hadn't been in Whipstaff Manor for years. Until her aunt Wendy sends her there in hopes of getting encouragement from a very special ghost named Casper.
1. Belladonna

BANG! CRASH! Several dust covered jars fell on the floor and smashed to pieces. A young witch flinched knowing that she had slipped up again. Her powers where more than a little unstable and that was excusable, but when the liquefied belladonna started to seep into the floor then that's when she knew she was in trouble.

"The belladonna!" her great-aunt exclaimed upon seeing the mess. "Sabrina Harvey! Do you know how much that belladonna cost us?"

"A broomstick and a hat?" the witch, Sabrina, said looking at the floor.

"A broomstick and a hat." Her great-aunt said looking Sabrina straight in the eye. The elder made a swift movement with her hand and the belladonna disappeared from the floor and reappeared in a new jar on the shelf it fell from.

"I can't wait until Wendy comes back. She'll take care of you then. While she's gone she expects us to clean up after you and teach you blah, blah, blah. You have such a thick head that you couldn't absorb a lesson to save your live!"

"And it's my fault for being the one in a million half witch to be magically delayed?" Sabrina asked watching enviously as her great-aunt used steady and short motions with her hands to clean the mess Sabrina's magic had made. Her great-aunt didn't answer her so Sabrina went up to her room.

Sabrina flung herself on her bed and groaned. Something on her bookshelf started to shake and Sabrina quickly looked up. She went to the bookshelf and got a thick white book with gold trim around it. She quickly walked back to her bed and opened to a random page.

"What did you find out?" Sabrina asked the book, who revealed to have a face.

"They talked about you… a lot." The book said with a man's voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well I figured that much. Did you catch anything else?"

"They said something about sending you to Whipstaff for Halloween weekend. Wendy really liked that idea, something about the ghost that lurks around still." The Book snickered a bit, it knew that Sabrina really didn't like ghost despite the peace treaty between ghosts and witches.

"Oh shut up!" Sabrina said and picked the book up then slammed it on the bed.

"I get it! I get it! Don't be so harsh, I'm nearly 100 years old." The book groaned as it hit the bed.

"Oh really?" Sabrina said with a smirk, "When did you age 30 more years?"

The book opened its mouth to say something smart but stopped and said something else in an alarming way,

"Wendy is coming back! She just mounted her broomstick and is coming back!"

Sabrina ran to her window look for her aunt.

"Wendy is flying over the Pacific Ocean… now she's nearing New York… DC… she'll be here in just a few…"

"Aunt Wendy's back!" Sabrina shouted as she saw her aunt fly into the walkway.

"You're welcome!" The Book shouted after Sabrina as she ran out of the room.

"Auntie Witch!" Sabrina said running toward her aunt and into a big hug.

"_Saga parva bone_!" Wendy responded in Latin, hugging Sabrina back. "I have good news and bad news for you."

"Daniel told me already." Sabrina mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"I had a feeling he would." Wendy said with a smile.

"I hate oracles." Sabrina said as the two witches walked back up to the house. Wendy laughed.


	2. Whipstaff

"Do you have everything?" Wendy asked seeing Sabrina lug a suitcase filled with clothes down the stairs. It was a time that Wendy had a fear that her niece would never properly learn magic. Sabrina was already the laughing stock of the magic community, as if Wendy was ever really worried about status.

"I think so. I even have a picture of Mom and Grandpa Harvey stuffed in there somewhere."

"Wonderful." Wendy said clapping her hands together. "Be careful with those up drafts OK? I do not want to find out you went to Bermuda instead of Maine."

"I promise. Besides, I have my phone with me. As long as I don't drop it…"

Sabrina mounted her broom, checked to make sure the suitcase was secure, and set off into the near night. Although broom traveling was never slow, no matter how bad a witch you were, Sabrina safely made it to Friendship, Maine around 9 PM and set her feet on the ground at Whipstaff around 9:10 PM.

"Nice place… for Steven King." She said with a shudder.

Sabrina slowly walked into the entry room and dropped her bags in surprise. The entry room was more of a ballroom with a mosaic floor and chandelier.

"Is any one home?" Sabrina asked. She smiled to herself as her echo bounced off the walls. No one had been in the house since her grandfather died. Before then, Sabrina would come to Whipstaff every Christmas to visit her grandfather and go sledding on the wonderful hills that were in town. Sometimes, when she was bored and had nothing to do, she would try to remember who would go sledding with her. A boy in town… oh… what's his name? Maybe she would catch up with him again. Just to say hi and all, nothing too special.

"Guess not." Sabrina said to herself with a smirk. She picked up her suitcase and started to lug it up the stairs. However, Sabrina was wrong. In the mansion's garden on the opposite side of the house a lone ghost said and watched two birds sweep up and down. The little ghost sighed with wonder. The ghost's name was Casper and he was the friendliest ghost in the world.

"It must be so nice to have a friend to play with you." He said to himself more to the birds. The moon started to shine in the bird bath and Casper stared into it. Inside the house Sabrina turned on a light and looked around the room she was in. It was a grand bedroom and it was what her grandfather said was Sabrina's mother's room. Outside, Casper saw the light from the garden and was scared at first. But he caught his courage and flew over to the window. To his surprise he saw Sabrina and ducked underneath the window sill.

"There's a girl… in my room…" he said half frightened. He looked back at Sabrina just as she tried to use her magic to put things away in the room. "And she's a witch!" Casper exclaimed as he ducked again.

"Yes!" Sabrina shouted after she had put away everything without messing up. "Wait until Aunt Wendy hears about this!"

"Aunt Wendy?" Casper wondered. He looked at Sabrina again. She was doing a little dance to something Lady Gaga related. Something about her hair color… and the way her eyes sparkled. If he wanted to make friends with her and talk to her before his uncles came back and scared her away.

"Hello." Casper said shyly to Sabrina. She stopped dancing and looked at Casper. She grew pale and then nearly screamed. Casper quickly stopped her by stretching his body around her mouth.

"Please don't scream. My uncles will hear you and it won't be pretty. Understand?" Casper quickly said. Sabrina nodded her head and Casper let her go.

"Who are your uncles?" Sabrina asked.

"Ah you know… the Ghostly Trio." Casper said shyly and a little bit ashamed.

"The Ghostly Trio! I see them when Aunt Wendy takes me to meetings and whatnot." Sabrina said. Then she thought of something else. "You're Casper!"

Casper did a little bow and said,

"At your service."

Both of them laughed.

"It's not that I don't believe in ghosts. Or hate them for that matter." Sabrina said in Casper's old bed. She was about to go to sleep, but Casper and Sabrina decided to talk until Sabrina was too sleepy to answer. "It's just that… some are just so mean, you know?"

"I do." Casper said thinking of his uncles.

"Casper… where are you uncles?"

"On a Halloween spree I think. They'll be gone for 5 days."

"Why only 5? Halloween is tomorrow."

"_Dia de los Muertos_, Day of the Dead are the following two days after Halloween. Every ghost knows about that holiday, just like how every human knows about New Years."

Sabrina didn't say anything and just smiled. She got underneath the covers of the bed until she thought of something else to talk about.

"Casper… who was the girl you used to go sledding with when she visited every Christmas?" she asked with a smile. Casper looked surprised, recollected his memories, and answered,

"I don't remember… I haven't seen her since her grandfather Doctor Harvey died…" Casper paused and looked at Sabrina who looked at him with a wide smile. "My god…!"

"Miss me?" she said in a near giggling state.

"Look at how much you… you… grew!" Casper said completely dumbstruck. "Kat's daughter and Wendy's niece, my god…" Casper sat down at the end of the bed and sat there and thought hard.

"It took me awhile to figure it out too. But then I remembered how you saved me from getting sick. When I was 5, we were out sledding for… a little over an hour and Grandpa Harvey called us back in. I didn't want too although frostbite had begun to eat away at my fingers because I lost my gloves somewhere in the snow. I coughed really hard and you grew worried. You carried me back to the house right away before anything else would happen. You saved my life so I wouldn't die the same way you had. It was really sweet of you, thanks." Sabrina smiled, Casper remembered the event too and he looked at her surprised at the fact that she remembered.

"Where's Kat? Surely you didn't come alone." Casper objected, although he already knew what she was going to say.

"Unless you count a broomstick, no I didn't come alone. I haven't seen Mom for 9 years. The Christmas the next year after you saved me I didn't have her or my grandfather anymore. Grandpa Harvey was going to the World Trade Center to get an award or something and Mom went with him… but that was also the day that… that…" Sabrina couldn't say anymore, the words escaped her.

"September 11th… 9/11… the bombing…" Casper said to, somewhat, finish Sabrina's sentence. She nodded and slid under the covers more, this time actually going to sleep. But before she did Casper had one thing to say to her.

"Sabrina…" Casper said getting close to her, "I'm going to ask you what I asked your mother years ago."

"What's that?" Sabrina asked sleepily.

"Can I keep you?" Casper whispered. Sabrina was nearly asleep but nodded her head and replied,

"Sure."


	3. More Than Friends

Sabrina woke to the bright sun on her face. She blinked twice and saw Casper floating on top of her.

"Happy Halloween!" he said in a cheery mood. Sabrina sat up quickly, in the process going through Casper.

"Skip the cold shower, I'll just waltz through you!" she exclaimed after she got a mass cold rush as she went through him, fully waking up. Casper hovered to the end of the bed and blushed.

"Sorry… I guess it happens."

"I'm not going to hold you responsible… for now." Sabrina said with a smile.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" Casper offered as the two entered the kitchen.

"No need, watch this." Sabrina closed her eyes, extended her arms, and concentrated. She then mumbled,

"_Breakfast, dinner or lunch, beware!_

_Burgers, pastas or breads ensnare_

_Summon one dish for a personal feat_

_Let me draw Nutrients, I want food to eat!_"

In a flash a bowl appeared on the table. Casper looked at her with a smile but Sabrina didn't celebrate yet. She walked over to the bowl and looked in it.

"Empty." She said sadly. "Except for this crumb…"

Casper looked in the bowl too and was confused. Sabrina noticed this and explained,

"My powers are not fully developed. Some spells I still need a wand for. It's like being autistic in a witch sense I guess."

Casper smiled.

"You must be a very smart witch then." He joked. Sabrina playfully rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Half witch." She reminded him. Casper laughed.

"How about I try making breakfast now?"

"Go ahead; I have a feeling it will end up better than mine."

"You know I've never been to Friendship in the fall. It's really lovely with all the leaves and stuff." Sabrina said as she and Casper walked along a sidewalk. Although it was lunch time the lighting was almost like the sun was going down.

"It is." Casper agreed. He looked at Sabrina and admired the way her hair bounced up and down as she walked on the sidewalk. Something that her mother's hair used to do…

"What do you usually do on Halloween?" Casper said trying to keep his mind off of how Kat reflected onto Sabrina.

"Nothing much." She replied jumping over a small crack in the sidewalk that was nearly covered with leaves. "When I was younger I couldn't go and scare the heck out of humans but when my great-aunts and Aunt Wendy found out I was magically delayed I was usually left home alone. I liked the Halloween line-ups that Cartoon Network always does; I liked Scary Godmother and Goosebumps the most."

"Wow… sounds like a lonely holiday." Casper said feeling a little sad for his new friend.

"But I won't be alone this year." Sabrina said with a smile. Casper looked up confused. Sabrina then held Casper's hand and said, "I have a special friend with me this year and his name is Casper McFadden."

Casper looked at his hand that held Sabrina's hand. A sudden rush fell on him and he smiled at the thought.

She's not Kat, and she's not Wendy. She's better, she's both; she's not just another friend. And I want to be more than just friends; I want to be something more… something that Kat and I almost were. Casper thought to himself.

"A ghost!" some random person on the street shouted. Casper and Sabrina looked at each other and then the person who stood frozen where they were.

"Might as well." Sabrina said with a shrug. She lifted her arm and shot a ray of sparks over the petrified person who then went on the scream,

"It's a ghost AND a witch! It's a Halloween curse!" the person shouted and headed in the opposite direction. Casper winched as the person tripped over a hedge and tumbled, that was the last thing Casper ever wanted to see.

"We can blame the holiday." Sabrina said as if she was reading Casper's mind.


	4. Ambrosia

"Everybody dance now!" Sabrina's phone rang. She had set the song Everybody Dance Now as her ring tone and some days she regretted it.

"I didn't do it!" Sabrina shouted sleepily but when she noticed it was her phone she felt a little embarrassed.

"Hello?" she answered. She looked over to the other side of the bed and looked up; Casper was still asleep… and floating. She smiled as she got out of bed and heard the voice of a familiar person,

"Good morning Sabrina. Are you ready to come home?"

"Aunt Wendy!" Sabrina exclaimed as she made her way out of the room. Before she did though she took one look at Casper. "Can I have two more days? A new friend of mine is about to have a party."

Although Sabrina could not see Wendy, Sabrina knew her aunt had smiled.

"Why not? Make sure you go downstairs too, there is something really special down there."

"Where's the basement?" Sabrina asked at the same time her aunt hung up.

By the time Casper was up Sabrina had made breakfast by scratch and proud of herself for not burning anything.

"Good morning." Sabrina said as a surprised Casper sat down at the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Casper asked. He had formed the habit of making meals for any humans that stayed in the house since Kat and her father first moved in.

Sabrina cleared her throat and said in a tone with high authority,

"The first day of _Dia de los Muertos_ or Day of the Dead is usually in remembrance of children who had died. So, I've asked Aunt Wendy, if I could stay two more days; today and tomorrow in other words. There is no one else in this house but you and me. We can do whatever you want; you have to Witch's Word." Sabrina put one hand on her heart and the other in the air and it make Casper laugh.

"I can do anything?" Casper asked just to be sure.

"Anything." Sabrina said resting her elbows on the table. "Go nuts, have a party, get drunk." (To this Casper laughed.) "Anything you want for the whole day and no one is here to stop you."

Casper smiled at Sabrina then left the room happily shouted "Woo!" leaving Sabrina alone in the kitchen. Then she came to realize something.

"I have nothing to do!" she said to herself.

Sabrina had no idea where Casper had gone but she decided that she could look around the house to know where everything is and if she got lost she had a GPS app on her phone… just in case. Sabrina walked into the library and stood there for awhile sinking in the sights. She walked up some metal stairs and into a reading chair. She sat in the chair and relaxed a little. Sabrina grew tired of how next to no light was in that spot and pulled the chain on a nearby light. To her surprise the chair started to move at a quick rate.

Sabrina let out a scream as the chair spun around twice at the metal stairs, the stairs changed into a roller-coaster type track, and rushed down the track into an 'unknown' basement. She then came to a small alley way that started to come to live as the chair based a spark starter. She noticed that a hose was about to spray her and she covered her face with her hands, and her magic made the machine disable. The horrific ride stopped at a desk and Sabrina absorbed her shock and surprise for a few minutes.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she started to look at the dust-caked papers on the desk. She accidentally knocked her hand on a book label 'Frankenstein' and tried to move it out of the way. Much to her surprise, however, to book didn't move. She opened the cover and found a big red button inside instead of the usual paper."

"Oh, the irony. A big red button, everything bad happens when you punch in a big red button." Sabrina sarcastically said to herself then continued to press it. The room started to shake and rumble as a machine came out from the pool in the middle of the room.

As the room ended rumbling and the machine was in full view, Sabrina got up from the chair and walked over to the main controls of the machine. She saw 3 bottles on a small rack, 2 had a red liquid inside them and the last one was empty all together. Sabrina had no idea what they were or what the machine did but all she could think was 'Ambrosia' the elixir that Greek gods had used to stay immortal and in the Sims 3 Ambrosia could be made to,

"Bring ghosts back!" Sabrina exclaimed out of nowhere. She took a closer look at the bottles of red liquid. She even picked one up.

"I wonder if I can duplicate it…" she wondered out loud to herself. She set the bottle down on the rack and closed her eyes to concentrate. The red bottle did double and it was full too, and Sabrina was proud of herself.

"You did a great job." Casper said from behind her. Sabrina was startled and fell off the railing of the machine and Casper acted quickly and caught her.

"Thank you." She said as Casper set her on the ground again. "On both accounts."

"My father made those potions and the machine. He made it to make me a boy again. He called it the Lazarus."

"That almost reminded me of a twisted Pinocchio story." Sabrina said with a little smile. "But my magic may have seemed like it worked but it may not have been the same."

Casper nodded sadly at the fact. He then told Sabrina how to get back to the library.

"So your father studied the Lazarus effect?"

Casper nodded.

"I think so. But I was still a kid when I died so I didn't pay much attention."

"Good point." Sabrina said nodding her head to the side. Then she looked up at the bookshelves.

"Hey, Casper? Can you get that book labeled 'Greek Mythology' for me real quick?"

Casper looked at the bookcase and back at Sabrina. "I think so." He said before he went to get the book. He dropped the book in front of Sabrina and she caught it before it dropped on the table with a horrible bang.

Sabrina flipped the pages as fast as she could until she came on the page that she was looking for.

"Right here, this is what I thought of when I saw those bottles." She said showing the page to Casper. It read,

'Ambrosia is sometimes the food, sometimes the drink, of the Greek gods (or demigods), often depicted as conferring ageless immortality upon whoever consumes it. It was brought to the gods in Olympus by doves. So it may have been thought of in the Homeric tradition as a kind of divine exhalation of the Earth.'

"I'm not one to be rude, but what does this have to do with what my father's invention?"

"Nothing much really, but I was reminded that in the Sims 3 base game (if certain needs are met) a Sim can make Ambrosia and bring a playable ghost back to live without out turning them into a zombie."

"Wow." Casper said in awe.

"Now, I'm smart enough to know that your father couldn't have gotten the idea from the Sims 3 because the Sims 1 didn't come out until late 1990/early 2000, nor where computers invented until 1960-something. But I do have a feeling that he knew about both Ambrosia and the Lazarus effect."

"You really think so?" Casper asked full of wonder.

"Kind of…" Sabrina said a little unsure but determined nonetheless.

As Sabrina was getting comfortable in bed Casper was thinking hard about their discovery earlier.

"Sabrina…" he started not sure how to start the subject, "Can witches make Ambrosia and then do whatever to it?"

Sabrina lay in bed and thought about it.

"Aunt Wendy knows how to. She told me about it when I was on a Sim series wiki. She said that it helps witches look younger, like Botox and the Fountain of Youth. I bugged her so much that she helped me learn how to make it too." Sabrina smiled at remembering how she bugs her aunt.

"Do you think we can try to do it tomorrow?" Casper asked.

"Maybe." Sabrina said shutting her eyes and peacefully going to sleep. Casper gave her a small kiss on the cheek and wished that he had enough guts to kiss her on the lips.


	5. A Boy Again

"Go see if you can find me some poppies Casper." Sabrina said as she stirred a cauldron in the ballroom. The cauldron was heavily bubbling and the mixture had changed into a sea foam green color from the once see-through liquid that was there at the beginning of the mixing.

"Which color?" Casper asked before flying to a nearby garden in the mansion.

"Um… red. Blood red."

Casper nodded and flew at once. Sabrina added a strange looking fruit to the mixture.

"One _fructum vitae_," (she then made a jar of decayed flowers appear, pinch a small amount out, and added it to the mixture.) "Two pinches of_ Flos mortem_…"

"I have the poppy!" Casper said coming back into the room.

"Toss it in there, it's the last thing we need." Sabrina said.

Casper did so and the mixture exploded in the cauldron. No one dared to look at what was in there, if anything was left at all.

"You want it, go get it." Sabrina said to Casper as she stood frozen in fear. She knew that nothing would be in there but she still had enough hope and dreams to know that it would work. Casper was equally as surprised but braved the chance and looked in the cauldron.

"Before you do that though…" Sabrina said as she made a small vial appear and scoop enough Ambrosia to fill the vial. "Drink out of this, one vial will serve for one hour."

"Are you sure?" Casper asked looking at the vial to Sabrina and then the vial again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sabrina said with a warm smile. Casper held Sabrina's hand as he drank the vial empty. The two waiting a few seconds as the potion started to settle in. In a slow and very bright light Casper transformed into his former, human, self. Sabrina could feel the change in Casper's hand, how it went from cold and hard to hold to warm and easy to hold. When the light vanished Casper was a human again.

"Sabrina you did it!" Casper said in surprise as he hugged her. He hugged her for more than five minutes before Sabrina finally said,

"Casper… I think you can stop hugging me now."

"Oh… sorry…" Casper said nervously as he stepped back. But Sabrina was just as nervous as Casper was, Casper (although very cute as a ghost) was REALLY nice looking as a human. The two looked at the floor in a nervous silence.

"Would you… like to… I don't know… go out?" Casper finally choked out.

"Yes!" Sabrina said a little too quickly. Casper smiled and walked her out of the house.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the best ice cream place in Friendship. And it's open all year long!" Casper said.

"Casper… I know you haven't been alive for over 100 years now… but that doesn't look like an ice cream place." Sabrina said with a small smile as she and Casper stood outside a teen dance club.

"Where do you want to go now?" Casper asked rather sadly.

"How about we go dance?" Sabrina said as she drug Casper into the building.

"You can dance right?" Sabrina shouted over top of the DJ playing Cascada's Evacuate the Dancefloor.

"Who me? Of course I can!" Casper shouted back. But it wasn't until Lady Gaga's Just Dance started to play that the two got to dance. They did a juicy tango-hip hop-jazz type dance to the beat. A lot of people stopped and watched them. When the song was over the DJ shouted over the microphone,

"Would the hottest dance duo like to pick a song?"

"I do!" Sabrina said.

She rushed up to the DJ booth and search through the DJ's collection of CDs. She got out a CD that only had Jesse McCartney songs on it. She found the song she wanted and Why Don't You Kiss Her started to play. Sabrina made her way back to Casper and they started to slow dance. Sabrina wouldn't stop smiling the whole time and Casper felt his hands become clammy. It was like he was dancing with Kat again. It even ended the same way, he was became a ghost again after he kissed Sabrina and everyone ran away in terror from him with the usual reaction,

"GHOST!"

"That could have gone better." Sabrina said after everyone had run out. Then she turned to Casper, "But now we're alone with all the music in the world." Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"What are you thinking about?" Casper asked with a smile on his face.

"Ever seen Wicked?" Sabrina asked. She waved her hand and the dance club changed into a stage. Another wave of her hand and Casper found himself in a red-Romeo like outfit and Sabrina in a flowing light blue gown that stopped several inches around her feet with beautiful bell sleeves. Sabrina snapped her fingers and As Long as You're Mine played from the non-seen and abandoned DJ booth.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight…" Sabrina lip synced along with the song.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe unwise…" Casper lip synced as Fiyero was singing.

And then the song came to Sabrina's favorite part,

"What is it?" Casper as Fiyero asked.

"It's just… for the first time… I feel… wicked." Sabrina as Elphaba responded. And just as Fiyero and Elphaba did in Wicked, Casper and Sabrina kissed.


	6. Goodbyes and Promises

"I hope you come back." Casper said disappointed as he watched Sabrina pack her things. Wendy had told them that Sabrina had to be back that day so Sabrina could go back to school.

"I'll be back every weekend and holiday." Sabrina promised as she looked at him. "Maybe even more often than that if we're lucky." She winked at him and it (if he had skin) gave him the goose bumps.

"My great-aunts will be complaining that I didn't learn anything, especially when my magic starts acting up again. But I did gain something." Sabrina held Casper's hand. "A new friend that is going to be around for a long time."

The wind blew the curtains in Casper's room a bit and the autumn air had a sense of magic in it.

"I have to go now, the wind is just right."

"I understand." Casper said with a sad sigh.

The two walked outside and talked for a while. Until Sabrina reminded Casper that she had to be back to her aunt before dinner and he hugged her as if it was the last time and let her go.

"See you later ghost boy!" Sabrina said as she took off into the sky.

The house was quiet and empty until his uncles came back as the sun went down. But several minutes after Sabrina had left Casper went into the kitchen and found something interesting in the cabinets for him left, purposely, by Sabrina.

'Dear Casper, Use these wisely and keep them out of reach of you uncles. Make sure they do not catch you in the process or they'll squeal on Aunt Wendy because (just between you and me) I'm not really supposed to make Ambrosia unless a witch dies by mistake (because we're no smarter than human themselves). However, I'm sure that holler monkey of a magical book we have back at the cottage has already told Aunt Wendy (I really do not like that book if you must know, he sees everything). And I hoped you kissed me because you like me, not just because I'm a reflection of my mother and aunt. Love, Sabrina.'

Casper put the Ambrosia in the safe in the basement, so he was sure that no one would find it. Or open it for that matter. And he waited patiently for the next week for Sabrina and that's when she met his uncles, the Ghostly Trio. Although I have to admit, using Halloween and the Day of the Dead was a good excuse to write them out of the story.

"He misses you." Daniel told Sabrina an hour after she left Whipstaff. "I think he does really love you, although I saw it from the beginning."

"Oh shut up." Sabrina said to the Book and closed it, but she smiled and had a happy feeling in her body. Now something else was stirring in her mind, who was the current owner of Whipstaff Manor now?


End file.
